Free Will
by ShiningAngelEyes
Summary: Set after 8x07. Castiel unknowingly tells Naomi informations until the others find out. Slightly Destiel. Rated for violence in later chapters and some swearing. Based on the last scene with Cas and Naomi, which made me really mad!
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Spoilers for season 8 (up to episode 7), violence (later chapters), probably bad spelling 'cause English isn't my first language.

So, if there's anything wrong and it bugs you, just tell me in a Review. Thanks ;3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the tv show and I don't make profit with them. They belong to the CW and Warner Bros. I'm just playing a bit^^

Dean, Sam and Cas were searching Crowley's hideout to get the other half of the stone tablet back to find out how to close the gates of hell forever. They found it but somehow Crowley always knows when and how they are about to attack him...

**Free Will**

Chapter 1

"Dammit", Dean cursed, when he, Sam and Castiel were sitting in the Impala, driving away from the abandoned factory where Crowley and his demon friends were in, hiding their half of the tablet. It was the third time their plan didn't work, though they always made new ones which were even better than the one before. It was as if Crowley knew exactly what they were going to do.

"I really start losing the belief that it was a coincidence. All three times.", Sam explained.

"Sam is right. The chance that Crowley only _guesses_ what we are doing and is right about it 3 out of 3 times, is nearly impossible.", Castiel agreed.

"Thanks, Cas. I wouldn't have found it out all alone.", Dean mocked annoyed, causing Castiel to tilt his head.

"But this time we payed so much attention on the privacy of our information! It's kinda as if someone's watching or spying us.", Sam guessed.

Dean glared at him. "A spy. And who do you think would that be? There's just no sense in it! We're all on the same side, right Cas?" He looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Right." He didn't know if Dean was referring to the time Castiel believed he was god and broke Sam's wall but he was sure that he'd never do something like that again. In all honesty, he admitted, he'd rather die than betray Dean.

"Cas, do you know if there's any being which is able to watch us? I mean, you know more about those things than we do.", Sam said turning to him.

"No, I have at least never heard about any kind of such a creation."

"Awesome. Now we're just as clueless as before.", Dean said annoyed. He sighed. "Time's running. If we don't find a solution as soon as possible, he may be the one who laughs in the end. It's just a matter of time until he finds out that Kevin has the other part."

Castiel looked up at him, surprised. He knew the Winchesters had hidden their half of the tablet but he had no idea that they gave it to Kevin. Even though it's actually a good idea because Crowley can't kill prophets and Kevin surely would defend the tablet with his life. But Crowley wasn't stupid; he would find a way to get it and just like Dean said, it's only a matter of time.

Suddenly Castiel found himself in the all too familiar bright white room, Naomi sitting in front of him at a table.

"Hello, Castiel.", she greeted him friendly. He shot an angry glare in her direction. "Have new information for me?"

"The prophet Kevin has the other half of the stone tablet.", Castiel answered against his will. He knew how these conversations worked; Naomi would ask him any question she wanted to and he just answered, telling her the truth. He couldn't do anything about it. Every time, it broke his heart, knowing that he's the one who betrays Dean. And the others. But as soon as he's back on earth, he can't remember any of this. Until the next time he's here.

"Oh, well, that makes everything easier.", she said with a grin. "I'm thanking you for your cooperation."

Before Castiel could say anything, he was back in the Impala, exactly were he was before and except of feeling dizzy, he remembered nothing. It was as if he just couldn't handle Dean's driving style, which would have been legit if he wasn't an angel or, like Sam, used to it. But each further time, Naomi teleported him to heaven and back, the feeling of dizziness was more prominent. He grabbed his head in between both hands and squeezed his eyes shut. His whole body felt strangely weak.

Dean noticed that something was wrong with him and asked: "Hey, pal, you feelin' alright?"

Castiel lifted his head and looked into the rear mirror where he saw Dean's worried expression.

"Yes, I'm fine.", he lied, not wanting to worry Dean any more.

"Doesn't look like that.", Dean answered.

Sam turned his head to see Castiel, too. "I remember last time we were driving, you didn't feel well, either. Yesterday in the motel room, too. And that one time we visited Kevin to check on him and the tablet.", Sam listed up.

He was right. There were a lot of times when Castiel got a sudden headache. But he didn't know why. Because there was no reason. Angels don't normally get headaches. And Dean and Sam knew that.

"Yeah, Cas, what's wrong with you?", Dean asked.

Castiel put his hands back on his lap, pretending that he felt better, though he didn't.

"I-I don't know.", he answered, fighting against the wave of nausea that spread through his body as he spoke. "I think it is a headache. Nothing to worry about." He suppressed a moan.

Dean turned his head to Sam with a look that said 'Do angels get headaches?' and Sam shrugged slightly.

"Okay, but tell us if it gets worse.", Dean said, though he'd rather help his friend right now, instead of believing him.

"Yes.", the angel answered with a shaky voice and was glad that he didn't have to talk any more.

In silence they reached the motel. Castiel was feeling much better now. The three of them went inside their room and Dean threw himself on his bed, sighing.

"Dean, do you think we should do this all over again? I mean, I'm not sure if it will be any different next time.", Sam asked, turning on his Laptop.

Dean was silent for a moment, then he answered: "Do you have a better idea?"

Sam said nothing. It was a tricky situation.

Before he could start his research, he heard his cell phone ring. On the display he read Kevin's name and greeted him with "What's up, Kevin?" through the speaker. After a few seconds he stared wide-eyed at Dean and Castiel.

#############################################################

It was a bit short and it didn't happen that much but it's only the beginning ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the kind reviews :) And still, let me know if something's wrong.

Chapter 2

„What is it, Sammy?", Dean asked curious.

„Yeah, yeah, we'll be there immediately.", Sam continued talking to Kevin, ignoring his big brother. Then he put his cell phone back into his pocket and looked at the others, upset.

"It's Kevin's mum. He says, Crowley kidnapped her."

"What?!", Dean and Castiel yelled simultaneously, starring at him in shock.

"Yes. And he thinks it is because of the tablet. If we don't give it to him voluntarily, he'll _make_ us hand it over."

"So, what are we waiting for?", Dean exclaimed. "Let's go!"

They all hurried to the Impala and Dean drove as fast as he could, almost breaking the sound barrier.

"Seriously, _how the hell_ does he know that?", Dean yelled angrily.

"I have no idea! But now I'm 100% sure that someone's watching us!", Sam said nervous.

Dean nodded. "This one time I agree with you. It's creepy."

"I mean, we just talked about i-" Sam looked around in the car. "Do you think he/she/it is invisible?"

That caused Dean to chuckle. "Shut up, Sammy." He looked at his brother, who gave him his famous bitchface. "Cas, do you have any legit idea?"

"What?", Sam said insulted. "Crowley kidnapped Mrs. Tran a few minutes after we talked about where we hide the tablet! There must be a connection, don't yah think?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure if ghosts work for demons..."

"And if it wasn't a ghost? Maybe it's something we don't even know yet!"

Dean looked confused at Sam. "Are you hyperventilating?"

"What? No! It's just... I'm... I mean, something's definitely going on here and it's creeping me out!"

"Calm down. I bet there's a simple solution."

"I don't know, Dean.", Castiel said calm. "this seems to be serious. We can not talk about anything, without our enemy knowing it."

Dean was silent. He knew Cas was right and they were in trouble. But like always he tried to deny it.

They arrived at Kevin's home. He was standing right in front of the door, waiting for them.

"What exactly happened?", Sam asked, noticing the slice on Kevin's forehead.

Kevin took a deep breath and began: "You know, we have salt under all of our windows and doors, so it isn't possible that there were _only_ demons."

"Demon_s_? How many?", Sam interrupted him.

"Three. But I kinda also felt another... existence, and something told me it was... an angel."

The brothers looked at each other.

"That is a special ability of prophets.", Castiel explained.

"What, you're telling me he can feel... monsters?", Dean asked.

Castiel glared at him.

"Uh, uh, and angels?", he corrected

"Yes.", the angel answered.

"Okay, so, they took your mother?", Sam asked, returning to the original topic.

"Yeah, after that... angel... or what it was broke the salt line under the front door, they came in and attacked my mum. We tried to fight them off but what are the odds of two people winning against three demons?"

"329 to 1. In Dean and Sam's case I would say... 50/50.", Castiel answered and they were all simultaneously turning their heads in his direction.

"Cas, do you know how many demons I defeated?", Dean declared insulted.

"Hey, and what about me?", Sam exclaimed. "I was with you all the time, remember?"

"Well, while I was in purgatory and fought against... everything, you just chilled with your... dog!"

"Guys...", Kevin tried to calm them down.

"That was one year, out of... 8!", Sam yelled, ignoring Kevin.

"But I was the first of us who started hunting! So, I've killed more monsters before you even went on your first hunt!"

"Oh, and what about the time you were in hell?"

"I wasn't the only one!"

"Yeah, but I didn't torture humans!" Before Sam could think about his words, they were out. He breathed heavily. Dean just looked at him, his face telling that he was hurt.

Sam calmed down a bit. "Man, I'm sorry.", he started an excuse.

"What a ridiculous dispute...", Kevin said, shaking his head.

Castiel looked at Kevin. "I agree." Nevertheless, he felt a bit guilty because his comment about the odds was the cause of their dispute.

Dean stepped a few steps away from Sam and closer to Castiel, which made the angel smile a little. So little that no one could see it.

"So, what are we going to do now?", Kevin asked quietly.

Dean cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea where they could be keeping her?"

"Yeah, in the abandoned factory where Crowley is hiding.", Kevin answered, looking at him a bit confused.

"Right...", Dean answered, touching the bridge of his knows and squeezing his eyes shut. "So, we're just walking in there and free your mother?"

"If you don't have a better plan."

"Aren't you afraid they could kill her?", Sam asked.

"No. If they wanted to, they would have done it already. They only want the tablet.", Kevin answered.

"Well then, let's go.", Dean said. "Kevin, are you coming with us?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, someone has to keep an eye on the tablet and if I take it with me, it's much easier for them to get it."

"Right. Okay, Cas, Sam, come on."

######################################################

Do not think I'm anti-Sam or something. I didn't even really plan writing that but like you may know, FanFictions are writing themselves.^^

Well, this chapter didn't have much to do with the actual story but I want to make this fic as long as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, it took me some time but finally it's up. The actual reason why I didn't update this fic earlier wasn't because I was ill for the last two days but because your reviews are too nice and I just can't concentrate on writing proper english when you're all waiting for the next chapter and asdfghjkl I just can't! Besides I was kinda watching Delena videos though I've never really watched Vampire Diaries but this couple is just so adorable.

Still, the characters and blah blah blah don't belong to me and they never will because I'm totally out of money right now! I can barely pay the admission for breaking dawn part 2! Yes, I'm watching Twilight, just 'cause -_-

Anyways, here's my new chapter. I hope you like it :)

Chapter 3

"I bet Kevin told your friends.", Naomi said with a smirk spread across her face.

Castiel sighed in annoyance as he noticed where he was. "Yes. They are on their way to Crowley."

"Just as I thought. So, what is their plan?", she wanted to know.

"There is no plan. They're just walking in and getting her out."

"Okay... But isn't that a bit... careless?"

"We had to decide fast." Castiel hated the feeling not to be able to use his free will. It was one of the greatest things Dean has taught him, besides loving someone.

"Seems legit, considering the situation." She shrugged.

Each time Castiel was here he thought about a solution. He knew his angel blade was useless against her, especially because she kind of reigned this part of heaven. So, he had to think of something else. And there was one thing he could do. He would never consider this a possibility if Dean..., the Winchesters weren't in danger but in this case he had no choice. Plus, without the spy, they would be save.

He thought about using the angel blade against the _direct_ danger to them. Himself.

"Well, I'm prepared. You can go."

Right as Castiel was holding the blade in his hand, he was being sent back to earth.

Kevin has gone back into his house and Team (not really) Free Will (anymore) was on their way to the Impala, when suddenly Castiel collapsed, his blade sliding on the ground, to Dean. Before the hunter could see it, he heard a muffled crash behind him, followed by a moan of his angel. Without thinking, he turned around.

"Cas!", he screamed as he saw his friend kneeling on the ground, holding his head between both hands, like he did earlier in Dean's car.

Dean settled before Castiel and grabbed the angel's shoulders with his strong hands. Sam stood behind his brother, looking worried.

"Cas, hey, can you hear me?", Dean yelled at him with concern in his voice. He felt him tremble under his touch.

But Dean's yelling didn't help Castiel. If anything it made him feel worse.

"Cas! What is it? Are you okay? Cas!", Dean kept yelling.

"Shut... up...", Castiel whispered with a shaky voice. He didn't mean to insult Dean but loud noises like the hunter showing his concern for his angel by yelling at him were just too much for his head.

Dean did as he was told. He realized that he wouldn't react familiar if he was the one in Castiel's place.

"Dean, we-", Sam broke the silence but was interrupted by Dean who turned around gave him a "didn't-you-hear-we're-supposed-to-shut-the-fuck-up"-look. The brunette rolled his eyes, which Dean couldn't see because he was once again focusing on Castiel, who let out another soft moan and clutched his head tighter.

Then Sam noticed the angel blade and picked it up. "Dean-", he whispered.

"Sam!", Dean hissed.

"It's okay, I'm... I'm feeling better now", Castiel lied, trying to sound persuasive because this was starting to get a bit awkward and he wasn't the only one who needed help right now. "We can go."

"You sure?", Dean asked, not really believing him.

"Yes. We must accomplish our mission." Castiel took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to see Dean's pretty face which always gave him a warm feeling inside but he noticed that his vision was blurred and the sunbeams caused a sharp pain in his eyes which had the effect that his headache became more intense, though he tried to fight against it.

"Okay" Dean nodded. Then he supported Castiel and helped him getting up. Sam followed them as they went to the Impala, where Dean helped his friend sit down on the backseat, while Sam entered the car ahead of them.

"Cas,", Dean whispered, so that his brother couldn't hear him, "you don't need to pretend you're okay. I know that something's wrong and I'm not letting you manage it on your own. I want to help you but if you won't talk to me I can't." he starred Castiel in the eyes who looked right back at him.

"Thank you, Dean. But I'm fine.", Castiel answered. He considered lying being better than telling Dean that he really had no idea what was going on because he didn't think he deserved the hunters concern, though he was grateful for it.

Dean seemed to be a bit disappointed by that answer, yet he nodded.

Sam was becoming impatient. "Dean, why does it take so long?"

"Just let me know if you need something or want to talk about it.", Dean whispered to Castiel before leaving his side and shutting the door. Then he went around his car, entered it next to Sam, started the engine and answered "because reasons.", not turning to his brother.

"What do you want from me?", Mrs. Tran asked her captor.

"From you? Nothing.", Crowley answered.

"Then why am I here?"

The demon chuckled. "Oh, I think you know that."

When she didn't answer, besides giving him a confused look, obviously faked, he continued: "I want to keep my home _and_ my hunting ground but with an unbreakable gate lying inbetween it's kinda difficult to reach both of them."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Before he could answer, Naomi appeared.

"Naomi! What a pleasure to see you. So, the Winchesters and their angel friend are coming?"

"Exactly.", the female angel answered. "But you don't have to worry, they are completely unprepared."

"What, are you stalking them?", the captive interfered.

"I don't need to. My messenger informs me regularly about their intentions."

Mrs. Tran hesitated at first but then asked: "... Who?"

Naomi smirked. "Their 'protector'. Their little black-haired angel."

Her interlocutor dropped her jaw. "What? You're lying! Cas is no traitor!"

"Cas..." Naomi chuckled at his nickname. "You're right, he can't be considered a traitor but... I don't really know what it's called that I'm doing to him."

"And what... _are_ you doing to him?"

The angel laughed. "Do you really think I would tell you? I mean, let us consider the unrealistic situation, which won't ever happen that your friends _are_ getting you out, I'm sure you'll tell them and then I indeed have to stalk them."

"I don't understand... If he isn't a traitor but doesn't tell he betrays them, which sounds kinda weird, then why... how the hell's he not a traitor? Unless he..."

"Unless he what?"

"Oh, please...", Crowley whispered.

"Unless he doesn't know.", Mrs. Tran finished, looking up at Naomi.

"So, now you're working against me?", Crowley asked the angel.

"What? No! I was... why didn't you gag her anyway?"

"I see, it's my fault now. Just shut up, you're destroying everything."

Naomi rolled her eyes and disappeared. Crowley turned to her captive.

"It doesn't matter. You won't be able to tell them."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"If I have to.", Crowley answered smirking. "You know, I have other priorities than keeping you alive, seriously."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the lovely reviews and at:Faulty thank you for informing me about the "information" ;) ! Finally someone took my request to heart and corrected me. Now, I feel dumb xD

at:darkangel1992 nope^^ And thanks :)

at:Faulty Yeah, well, it's not like I'm going to write heavy slash scenes, so... But actually I'm just doing it like they do it in the show, you know, "slight Destiel" ;)

at:ArchSorisha my english teacher gave me a B+ in my english exam... Well, an A- in "language and expression" (or whatever it is called) :3

at:Havent. Met. My. Angel. Yet Haven't met my angel yet, either... I read your review as "Hurry the fuck up!" :D Okay, I'll try ;) (Sorry, your name didn't work without the spaces)

at:Guest Awesome name! And I'll try my best^^

at:The Mysterious Shadow Thanks and thanks again :D (I know, I'm replying pretty late but why not? :3 )

at:netherlady Thanks, okay, I will ^-^

Also thanks to everyone who's following this and favorited it and blah blah blah.

What a waste of space, even though I have more than enough. You can skip that stuff above. It was just 'cause...

Do I have to make another disclaimer? How is this all even working? o.O I'm overwhelmed. Also by the "at" thing because that character isn't working. It is normal, isn't it? Or am I just too stupid for it? o.O

Anyway, I know this is even later than the other one but... I was kinda busy. Like always. How I'm looking forward to my French homework later -_-

Chapter 4

Dean, Sam and Castiel were driving to Crowley, without saying a word, until Sam noticed that Castiel was starting to recover. He didn't want to bother him while he wasn't in such a good condition.

"Hey, Cas", he started "you, uh, dropped your angel blade. Wanna have it back?" He held it in Castiel's direction.

Castiel looked at it, without any real expression on his face. Then he turned to Sam, and finally to Dean, where his gaze stopped.

"Keep it.", he answered, still staring at Dean.

"What?", Sam asked for reassurance.

Castiel turned to him. "Or give it to your brother."

"Why? I mean, it's not like you're in a g-"

"Sam, Crowley is working with angels. You both have nothing to kill them", Castiel interrupted him.

"And what about you?"

"Sam's right.", Dean interfered. "You're still not strong enough and your angel mojo isn't at full power."

"Dean, please. It would be too dangerous.", Castiel tried to convince him.

"Damn right. For all of us, Cas. And now take your freakin' blade back. Sam" He motioned his hand with the purpose of Sam giving it to Castiel.

"Dean...", Castiel said emotional.

"No, Cas! I still remember our talk a few days ago and I know what you want and how you want this to end! But I'm not letting you get yourself killed!", Dean yelled furiously.

Castiel stared at him and Sam at Castiel. Dean was looking straight at the street, but after he took a peek at the rear view mirror and saw Castiel's sad expression, his facial features softened.

"Okay.", the angel whispered. He then glared at Sam and the hunter understood that Castiel wasn't so okay with Dean's idea and hid the blade under his jacket, nodding at the angel.

The second part of the ride kept being silent, aside from the rattling noises of the Impala.

After arriving, Dean checked on Castiel, who was still pretty weak. The hunter insisted Castiel to stay and recover, assuring him they would be careful and though the angel didn't agree at first, he gave in and stayed in the car.

But when Dean and Sam disappeared behind a corner, he hopped out. This was an abandoned factory, so no one would be here to steal a car and that's why he wasn't too afraid of Dean's temper, when he found out Castiel left his baby alone, without locking it. (How should he when Dean didn't even entrust him with his keys?)

The angel entered the building and tried to sense Crowley. But he also had to look out for Dean and Sam because he didn't want to explain why he was here.

Meanwhile, the path of the Winchesters divided in two and they separated. Sam entered an empty hall, while Dean followed a corridor. He reached a door and listened. There was someone inside because he could hear footsteps.

Castiel began to feel Crowley's presence and after he went further, he knew where the demon was. Dean couldn't see the angel because he was on the opposite side.

Crowley was standing in the little room and waited for Team Free Will to surprise him with an attack. Castiel appeared behind him. Crowley heard him and smirked, while he turned around.

"Castiel. I was expecting you.", he greeted the angel.

Dean noticed that the walls were pretty thin and now that the persons inside started talking, he could here each word. "Cas?", he whispered confused.

Castiel frowned as Crowley looked as if he searched something behind the angel in front of him.

"But where are your pets?", he asked suspiciously.

Castiel tilted his head. "I have no pets and I do not know where you got that supposition from but-"

"Your humans.", Crowley interrupted him chuckling.

Castiel remained silent but then answered: "They're not coming. I'm alone."

Crowley laughed. "I heard otherwise."

"What do you mean you heard otherwise?", Castiel wanted to know.

"Well, you told me, uh, her that y'_all_ would come, so..." Crowley shrugged.

Dean's eyes widened. "What?", he whispered.

"I didn't tell anyone! You're lying!", Castiel hissed.

Crowley rolled his eyes, but grinned at him.

"Think about it; how do I always know about your attacks, huh?"

"I don't know. But not from me..." Castiel started to sound unsure.

"So, you wanna tell me it was Dean or Sam?"

"No! But neither did I."

"So, was it Kevin or probably his mom...?"

"Where is she?", Castiel asked harsh, remembering why he was even here.

"Oh, Castiel..." Crowley shook his head. "It's not that I captured her _just_ for fun."

Dean didn't know what he should make of Castiel and Crowley's talk. But he had to admit (even though he _really_ didn't want to) that, if Crowley was telling the truth, it all made sense now. Castiel knew everything Dean and Sam were about to do and well, this wasn't the first time he worked with Crowley and betrayed them. But Dean just couldn't imagine his angel would do something like that _again_. After all, Castiel knew that he had made a mistake in the past and he felt guilty about it, so this actually didn't make _any_ sense at all. But then again, who else could have done it?

"She hasn't what you are looking for, Crowley.", Castiel said severely.

"No, but you know who does. So, if you want to have her back, tell Kevin to send me the tablet."

"How do you want to know-"

"Castiel, it is a pleasure to cooperate with you.", Crowley answered laughing.

"Son of a bitch!", Dean murmured and then pushed the door open.

Both Castiel and Crowley turned around simultaneously.

"Ah, Dean! Wanna join our party?", Crowley greeted him cheerfully.

"I want to know if it's true.", Dean hissed, looking at Castiel.

"Dean, I-", Castiel tried to explain.

Crowley knew that if he told the truth or said no they were going to fight him and free his captive and everything would be lost. So, he decided to heed Abraham Lincoln's quote 'A house divided against itself cannot stand.'

"Yes, he did indeed help me." And that wasn't even a lie.

Dean glared at Castiel and shook his head.

"Dean, how can you believe a demon?", Castiel asked nervously.

"I don't believe him. He just confirms my guesses. It all makes sense now. Cas, why? Why _again_?", Dean was becoming very emotional, saying those last few words.

"In all honesty, I don't know what he is talking about. Please, believe me!", the angel begged.

"Cas! What would _you_ do in my position? I-I just can't! I mean... you, Sam and me, we were the only ones that knew about our plans and I heard what Crowley said and why would he say something like that when he didn't even know I was there! It's not like he's... trying to set me against you or whatever. At least not unintentionally." Dean turned around and lowered his head. "I thought you've changed, Cas. After what you told me about Purgatory..." He felt one single tear roll down his cheek but was glad none of them could see it. "I thought you wouldn't do something like this to me again but... I think I was wrong."

"Dean-"

The hunter could clearly hear the crack in Castiel's voice.

"No, Cas." He took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can believe you anything anymore but Sam and I are risking our lives for this. You hear me? We want to close those damn gates of hell! We're on the same side. Where are you, Cas?"

"Directly by your side. I've got yours and your brother's back, Dean, I-", Castiel stopped, realizing that Dean didn't believe him as he shook his head.

"Just... leave. After Sam and I saved the world, we can talk and maybe, just maybe we'll be able to fix things but now..." Dean looked up at the door in front of him, noticing another tear appearing in his eye. "Just- go away."

He wiped through his face and turned around, expecting Castiel to still stand there because he hadn't heard wings fluttering. But to his surprise he was gone. Dean looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, I'm still here, hearing every word you say.", Crowley said, waving to him.

"Is that so? Well, shove it up your ass!", Dean hissed furiously.


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T EVEN get started about how long the hiatus lasted this time. I know it was way, _way_ too long but... (thinking about a lame excuse)... anyway, I'm already dead because of that fucking 8x10 promo! And there's no new Supernatural episode tomorrow night :( Yeah, I _am_ complaining about _their_ long hiatuses, which last even way, way, _way_ more too long! I mean, January 16th?! Seriously?!

Anyway, here's my new chapter. I hope you like it! (I wrote some parts of it in school. Who cares about learning?^^)

Chapter 5

"No need to become impolite.", Crowley said, grinning.

"Where's Mrs. Tran?", Dean asked angrily.

"You think you're more convincing than your angel friend?"

"No, but I give you the choice to not letting this end up with a hollow vessel lying on the ground."

"Excuse me, is that a threat?"

Sam entered the room, discovering his brother.

"Dean, he's not-" Then he noticed the demon standing next to Dean and jumped backwards. "Crowley!"

"Known as 'The King of Hell', right here, Moose.", Crowley answered proudly.

"Dean, why, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?", Dean asked as if it was obvious. Sam nodded.

"So, did he tell you where she is?"

Crowley looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...", Sam murmured.

"Sam", Dean whispered quite loud, gaining his brother's attention.

Sam understood and pulled out Castiel's blade, but before Dean could comment his disobeying, Crowley had smacked him against a wall and he fell to the ground. Sam reacted immediately and tried to attack Crowley who waved his hand and let Sam lose the blade which bounced against the opposite wall. Sam stopped and pulled out Ruby's knife, holding it threateningly in Crowley's direction. The demon laughed.

"Oh, you pathetic, weak, little mammals. Will you even learn 'King of Hell' plays in a total different league than you?"

Sam tried to move forward but Crowley hold him back with his powers.

"Sam, we had so much expectations in you. Why are you disappointing us?"

From the corner of his eye Sam saw Dean crawling in a safe distance behind Crowley towards the angel blade, so he decided to distract the demon.

"You were never _really _expecting me to change sides, were you? 'Cause if you thought it would work, you must be really dumb."

"_I_ didn't. I told them a moose wouldn't make a good leader, especially not in hell.", Crowley joked.

"Yeah, because they're loners.", Sam shouted back.

"See? Besides, you can't even stand up to Dean."

Sam smirked. "Just like you."

Before Crowley could say anything, Dean had reached the blade, clutched around its hilt, jumped up and held it at the demon's throat.

"Dean, Dean, Dean...", Crowley repeated, shaking his head.

"Now. Tell me where she is or this blade goes straight through your fuckin' throat!", Dean threatened.

When Crowley's reaction was only a sigh, Dean demonstrated his superiority by slicing a thin line through the demon's skin, causing blood to drip out. Crowley grumbled.

"The only reason you aren't dead by now is that you're useful to us!", Dean whispered into his ear. "And you know what happens if you don't fulfill your function."

Far in the distance and very quiet the three of them could hear a woman yelling Dean's name and he figured it was Mrs. Tran.

"Sam" Dean nodded towards the door where it came from. His brother looked at him and Crowley, thinking about it for a moment and hurried out of the room. Dean was now paying his attention back to Crowley.

"Looks like you forgot the duct tape." He smirked and was about to detach the demon's head from his body, when suddenly he disappeared.

"Coward", Dean mumbled and promised himself that next time he saw him, he would kill him without hesitating.

After a moment he followed Sam's way.

"Sam? Mrs. Tran?", he yelled through the corridor.

"We're here", his brother answered. Dean followed his voice and found both of them in a bigger room with huge machines in it.

The time he went in, Sam was about to help Mrs. Tran getting up from a wooden chair after, Dean guessed, freeing her from the ropes that were now lying on the metal floor.

"Thank you, Sam.", she quickly said and then ran towards Dean, who was already moving in her direction. "You okay?", Dean wanted to know but instead of answering, she confronted him with another question: "Where's Cas?"

"Cas?", Dean asked confused. Sam answered for him: "He stayed in the car." Dean lowered his head, getting confused looks of his brother.

The woman sighed in relief. "Good... I need to talk to him. Could you-"

But she was interrupted by Dean: "No."

"What no?", Sam asked still curious. "Dean, why can't we just-"

"Sam!", Dean yelled and sighed afterward.

Sam frowned. "Uh, is there something you wanna tell us?" Dean glared at him. "Look who's talking!", he hissed. "Didn't I tell you to give him his freakin' blade back?"

"Dean, it was his own will, he-", Sam tried to justify himself.

"Dammit Sam, he has no idea what's good for him!", Dean shouted.

"Uhm, he's an angel, Dean, and thousands of years older than you. I think he can make his own choices!"

Dean looked away in annoyance. He hadn't forgotten what the angel had told him about the reason he stayed in purgatory. But Sam didn't know – and didn't understand why Dean was freaking out so much. He turned to Mrs. Tran who stood confused in front of him.

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

She turned around and looked at Sam before eying Dean again and saying: "Okay. There is this other angel..., Naomi. She talked to Crowley about Cas and I've found something out."

"And what would that be?", Dean asked interested.

"It seems as if... as if they're kinda manipulating him and abusing your trust to him to get, you know, all the information they need to find the tablet."

"What?!", Sam shouted unbelieving from behind.

But Dean wasn't that surprised. "It _seems_? So, you don't know for certain?" His eyes darted to Sam who was still in shock.

"I heard enough. I just don't know _how_ they did it." She looked Dean questioning in the eyes. "Don't you believe me?"

Dean looked away. "I don't know. It wouldn't be the first time he..." His voice broke. "Anyways, what do you mean manipulating him? Like some sort of... brainwashing?"

"Probably, yeah. I mean, I think he doesn't even know he's helping them."

_In all honesty, I don't know what he is talking about. Please, believe me!_ echoed through Dean's mind. Maybe Cas had told the truth? And maybe Dean was just blinded by all the bad things Castiel's done in the past. And now he was confronted with his betrayal again, at least Dean thought that. But maybe Castiel really _was_ innocent this time.

"That's why I have to find him. He has to know, Dean!", Mrs. Tran said nervously and added: "So, where is he?"


	6. Chapter 6

Seriously, free hours in school are perfect to write FanFictions.

So, here's my new chapter. I thought about dividing it but... why the hell should I?

ArchSoricha, i completely agree with you! Dean should get him out of that. But I am really worried because Castiel won't be in the next 5 episodes after 8x10. ARGH, I just can't wait anymore :(

However, I hope you like it!

Chapter 6

Dean took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought he didn't come with us! So, when did you last see him?", Sam bombarded him, throwing his hands up.

"Dean, come on.", Mrs. Tran agreed.

The blonde looked at them and sighed. "It's nothin' big, okay? When we were separating earlier, Sammy, I ended up in front of that room where we fought Crowley and I heard him and Cas in there. That son of a bitch said something about Cas cooperating with him. After some time I just... I couldn't just wait there and do nothing, right?", he looked at his brother, who knew that there had to be a different reason why he really wanted to interrupt them. "So, I went in and asked them if it was true and Crowley confirmed! It was as if I interrupted their secret meeting or something though I have no idea why Cas even talked to him when he knew that we could arrive any second, but still..." Dean stared at the ground, thinking about what he just had said.

Sam frowned. "And Cas? What did _he_ say about all that?"

Dean looked up at him, a glimpse of regret shining through his eyes, which didn't slip Sam's attention. "If he admitted it? What do you expect? He wouldn't voluntarily do that, like back then when he first worked with Crowley. But then again, who would?"

"Don't you think he learned from that mistake?", Sam asked, trying to convince his brother that Castiel could be innocent.

Dean remained silent, so Sam continued: "So... basically all you did was trusting a demon?"

Dean looked at him as if to say that he didn't even consider that being a fault. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. After a few seconds had passed he answered: "Not exactly. I mean, when I was hiding, they didn't even know I could hear them and still, Crowley talked to Cas like talking to a business partner or something. And remember, it wouldn't be the first time, he-"

"Dean!", his brother spat and turned around. "Have you", he started a few moments later and looked back at Dean "have you even given him a chance to explain?"

Dean gave him a 'of-course-I-did-do-you-really-think-I'm-that-foredooming'-look and said: "Dude, if you had heard them... but yeah, I gave him a chance and his arguments were quite poor. They were like... oh yeah! Like the story he told us about his escape from purgatory! 'I don't know'. I mean, there _is _no other way to get out except of that damn portal! And I saw with my own eyes that he pulled a-", he paused and corrected himself "-didn't join me in our trip home! And Benny said it was the only way!"

"What if he was wrong?", Sam argued.

"He'd been in there a lot longer than me, Sammy. Don't you think he would have tried to find other possibilities?"

"Probably he did but wasn't successful."

"I don't think so. Besides, it wouldn't change a thing.", Dean said with a low voice.

His brother shot him a confused look. "Of course not because it's no big deal for Dean Winchester when his best friend suffers alone in another, deadly universe like purgatory, fighting to stay alive!", he said sarcastically, freaking out a bit.

Dean shook his head. "You have no idea..."

"Guys!", Mrs. Tran shouted from next to them, getting both boys' attention as they simultaneously turned their heads to her. They hadn't noticed they were moving towards each another while discussing.

"Dean, I'm standing here since 10 minutes, waiting for you to respond!", the woman continued, looking at Dean.

"Oh...", Dean said quietly.

"So... what happened after you 'judged' him?"

Dean swallowed. "Well, like I said, he told me he didn't know why Crowley said they were cooperating but" his voice became lower with each word "I didn't believe him and... told him to go away, which he did."

The other two exchanged a look, before staring at Dean.

"What?", the blonde asked unsure, knowing what will follow.

Sam shook his head. "And you couldn't have waited for me, could you? Dean, he's our support, not our enemy!" Dean rolled his eyes, though it didn't seem totally uncaring to Sam. He knew what Dean and Cas had gone through and that the angel was really becoming part of their family. And Dean would never let down family. Never.

Sam sighed. "We should call him back, don't ya think?"

Dean nodded slightly. "But... right now? And here? I think we should call him during the ride, okay?"

"Okay", his brother agreed softly.

"Well then, let's go.", Mrs. Tran said and they headed outside, to the Impala. Dean wanted to unlock the door to the backseat but noticed it wasn't necessary.

"Good for his life that my baby's still mine.", he commented.

Sam sighed at the thought that the Impala belonged to their family as well.

They were already driving for about 5 minutes when Sam noticed Dean didn't even make an attempt to call Castiel, so he asked: "Uh, Dean? Isn't there something you wanted to do by now?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably and kept looking straight at the road in front of him but didn't respond. After a long silence he cleared his throat and answered: "Yeah, uhm, why can't you just do that?" He knew that it wouldn't work but he really didn't want to talk to Castiel right now.

Sam remained silent but Dean felt that he was staring at him from beside and sighed.

"I know...", Dean whispered softly. "So, uh, Cas, could you please get your feathery ass down here? Like right now? I... we really need to talk to you." While saying that he kept looking up every once in a while, just as long until he felt like concentrating on driving again.

Nothing happened.

"Cas!", Dean said, this time a bit louder as he protracted the name's pronunciation.

Still nothing.

"Oh, come on, dude! I know I wanted you to leave but you can come back now! Cas, please!"

But Castiel never came.

Dean's expression got angrier but Sam could spot a little bit of guilt in it.

"Maybe he's busy.", Sam stated.

"With what? He won't return to heaven, so where should he be?

"And what _if_ he's in heaven?", Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"He's not.", Dean shot back and Sam decided to not ask further.

"Uh, guys?", Mrs. Tran breathed anxiously from behind.

"What's the m-", Dean wanted to ask but was startled by the sight of a foreign woman sitting next to Mrs. Tran in the backseat as he looked into the rear view mirror.

"Son of a...", he screamed before accidentally jerking the wheel to the right. Sam turned around and jumped backwards as he saw the woman. "Whoa!", he yelled wide-eyed. Dean tried to gain control over his car as it was sliding from one side of the road to the other. He was glad there was no one else right now.

He exhaled sharply after he succeeded. Then he peeked into the mirror and was unpleasantly surprised that the woman was still there. He glared at her as she just smiled.

"Dude, get the hell out of my baby!", Dean shouted.

"Heaven, actually.", she said innocently.

"Who the fuck are you?", Sam asked out of breath from the shock of her sudden appearance and the almost-accident. Mrs. Tran pushed herself further into the corner. The woman turned to face her. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Tran.", she greeted friendly. Sam's gaze moved from the mysterious woman to Mrs. Tran.

"You know her?", he asked surprised.

"Kind of", she breathed.

"Yes, she does. ", the other woman confirmed. "I am Naomi."

"N-Naomi?", Dean repeated. "The... angel you told us about?", he asked Mrs. Tran, who was surprised he remembered the name. She nodded in response.

"So, Naomi.", Dean started, looking at the road. "What are you up to? This is no taxi and I'm sorry if it disappoints you but I normally don't take strangers with me."

She looked around in the car. "How can you feel comfortable in such a small space?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone and answer me!", he ordered.

She tilted her head. "I don't take orders from human beings."

"For God's sake, just tell me why you're here!", Dean shouted annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you about Castiel."

That sentence provided her everyone's attention. Dean looked wide-eyed at her through the mirror.

"And what?", he asked curiously.

"He's back.", she said emotionless.

At first, Dean wanted to smile but decided against it, realizing that he didn't know where 'back' was.

"Where back?", he asked hesitantly.

Naomi grinned and Dean thought it may have been a mistake to ask, judging the _way_ she did it.

"Back at the place where he spent the whole last year with you."

Dean gulped. He didn't want to consider her telling the truth but after all, she was an angel who, according to Mrs. Tran, also knew Castiel.

After some seconds Naomi broke the silence she caused: "Now everything is like it should have been. After all, I was the one to drag him out."

Dean's gaze became worried. But still, he was the first of the three to find his voice again: "So, you're telling us, he's in... in P-Purgatory?", he asked with a shaky voice.

Naomi nodded. "Exactly."


End file.
